Second Empire of Kladene
The Second Empire of Kladene (High Borean: Daz Zweite Riche Kladines), commonly called the Empire (Daz Riche), the Second Empire (Daz Zweite Riche), or Borea (Börland), is an elective urban feudal monarchy in central Kladene. It is bordered on the north by Engen and the North Sea, on the south by Capria and Vantium, by the east by Winadia, Alberan, and Volenraam, and on the west by Corsony. The empire is composed of 6 duchies, 2 grand duchies, 2 margraviates, 12 imperial counties, and 10 free cities. Etymology The empire is named for the continent on which it exists- Kladene, or, in Borean, "Kladin". It is believed that this name originates from the Kaberi word "Kratinu", which was their name for the continent. The origin of another common name, Borea, is uncertain. It may be derived from the Vantian word for "north", or it may refer to the legendary figure Yboras, who supposedly led the first major southward migration of the Boric people. The standard way to refer to a citizen of the empire is as an "Imperial" or a "Borean", though some peoples of the empire are not Borean. It is, therefore, preferable to use the former. History Borean Tribes, the Two Empires, and the Ardon War The Boric tribes are thought to date from the Nordic Bronze Age or the Pre-Vantian Iron Age. From southern Nordica and north Borea, they expanded south, east and west from the 2nd century in Aetate Immortalis, coming into contact with the Crunic tribes of Talas as well as Sharian, Letric, and Valic tribes in Central and eastern Kladene. It was during this time that Gruzghoth's First Vuuldrog Empire and their demonic Edkad legions had defeated the Kaberi Empire and established dominance over the continent. Approximately two centuries later, the uprising of the mortal races, primarily humans, began. The two most prominent figures of the rebellion were Sigolf Isernhant (whose proper name is believed to be Sigiwulfaz)- a human warrior and war leader- and Gheliun, an elf that was believed to be the most powerful magic user of all the mortal races. In 12 AI, three Vuuldrog armies led by the warlord Sthrikus were defeated by Isernhant and his rebel armies, starting the Ardon War. By 10 AI, when Amadeus wrote the Veritas, many of the myriad Human tribes, Elven realms, and Dwarven holds were in open revolt. The ancient southern human empires of Azakech and Karand had sent forces to aid the rebels and breakaway states against the Vuuldrog state. The huge combined forces of the rebels and others overwhelmed the formidable but outnumbered Vuuldrog occupiers of mainland Kladene. This, however, seemed to have enraged Kastaon, and the Vuuldrogs' lost abilities and Edkad legions returned, completely halting allied progress. The war was ultimately won when a small group of heroes, including Sigolf and Gheliun, infiltrated the heart of Dhegol Vuuldrog and defeated Gruzghoth. The Vuuldrog command structure fell apart, the Edkadi vanished, and the majority of the remaining Vuuldrog forces were either wiped out or retreated to the far north. In the wake of this victory, the leaders of all the most powerful kingdoms and tribes met to establish the Empire of Kladene. It wasn't so much an empire as it was a loose confederation with an elected "emperor" as its head, but it was a symbol of friendship and cooperation between the newly-liberated populations. The empire itself was made up of many kingdoms, most of them led by that region's greatest hero of the time. A good example is Isernhant's Borean Kingdom. Shrinkage of the Empire and the Rise of Vantium Seeing it as pointless, many states, realms, nations, and peoples left the empire fairly early on. First, the Dwarfs left, seeing membership in a polity focused on the concerns of others to be pointless to them. Then, the Elves left, believing that since the Empire was mainly comprised of humans, it would cause the Elves to lose control over their own realms. Then human kingdoms began leaving. First, the eastern half of the empire split off from the west after a period of heavy political disagreements. Each half claimed to be the legitimate Empire, and some feared war. However, no war came, and both "empires" continued to shrink and fragment. Nordica left the Western Empire, and several nations between east and west broke away as well, leaving a gap between the two halves. The elite of the rich city-state of Vantium began to exploit flaws in the electoral code, getting their own king elected over and over again. They eventually dissolved the electorate and enforced their own religion (based on Amadeus's Veritas) and language upon the entire empire. This essentially caused a civil war, as the less developed northern Boric and continental Crunic nations revolted against the Vantian regime. The Vantians, however, were prepared for such a conflict, and their highly-disciplined, well-equipped legions defeated army after rebel army, slowly and methodically bringing the north to heel. This conflict, the First Imperial War, was a victory for the Vantians, although a few of the Boric kingdoms along the coast of the North Sea, such as Broningia, were not reclaimed. The Second Imperial War and the Fall of Vantium Vantium had been in decline for the better part of a century, and they were no longer the marvel that they once were. While their legions were still advanced and disciplined, they were simply unable to stem the tide of the determined Borean armies. With the surrender of Vantium ended the Second Imperial War. At the end of the war, the Empire technically ceased to exist. There was no longer any centralized authority over the vast landmass of western Kladene. In this time, there were many things that changed. Several Boric groups aggressively migrated to formerly Vantian-controlled regions. Though the Vantian Dominate still claimed the right to rule over the empire, they did not control any territory outside of their homeland. For example, the Osterns left their original homeland in Engen, becoming seafaring mercenaries, raiders, and eventually invaders. They began landing in Alrin and establishing settlements there. While at first the Osterns were welcomed by the High Kingdom of Alrin that had arisen from the remnants of Imperial rule on the island, it was soon apparent that more and more of the foreigners would continually arrive and take up more space. It didn’t help that Ostern raids were common. Eventually, conflict broke out, and over the course of many wars and migrations, the Osterns were left as the dominant culture in the majority of former Alrin. The Corsons left their homeland around the western end of the Brun river and initiated a migratory invasion on the former Imperial province known as Taleia. This area would eventually become what we know today as Corsony. The Corsons were among the first Boreans to adopt the teachings of the Veritas, becoming a strong Amadean kingdom with Imperial nostalgia. Over the course of the next few centuries, it would spread Veritite beliefs to Alrin and the rest of mainland Kladene’s Boreans, with the notable exceptions of Engen, Felden, and Broningia. With the end of the Second Imperial War, Vantian cultural influence began steadily decreasing until western Kladene was primarily Boric in culture. Although the Vantian language was still highly used by the clergy and some of the aristocracy, it was all but lost to everyone else, with the exception of places like Corsony and Apania, where a dialect of Vantian was the common tongue. The Chlodovings and the Second Empire The Kingdom of the Corsons would come to unite much of the Borean realms in their quest to Veritize the rest of Kladene. In their conquests, they created the Chlodovingian Empire, named after its founder, the Corson king named Chlodovech. His proper Old Corson name is believed to be "Hlodowig", corresponding to the modern Borean "Ludwig", thus sometimes being called "King Ludwig". The name "Chlodovech" is a Vantian rendering of his original name. Eventually, in 602 in Aetate Mortalis, the Chlodovingian dynasty was left without a designated heir to the empire, and it was divided among the four sons of King Fulbert. Liudolf inherited the Corson-controlled eastern two-thirds of the realm of Borea (at this time consisting only of West Borea), Chilperic inherited the western third of Borea, Hilduin inherited Corsony itself, and Orderic inherited the empire's southern regions, just north of the Vantian Dominate. The unexpected death of Chilperic was quickly exploited by Liudolf, who almost instantly claimed the throne of Chilperic's kingdom of East Corsonia for himself. This sparked a conflict between the realms of the former Chlodovingian Empire. With Orderic's position being a weak one, fearing that he will be conquered by the vengeful Vantians, Orderic petitioned his brother Liudolf for protection. This protection came when Orderic's kingdom was integrated into Liudolf's Kingdom of Borea. The united armies of East and South Borea marched into East Corsonia, securing the majority of Chilperic's kingdom. Hilduin, though slow to react to this, was prepared for conflict. He marched the Corson army into enemy territory near East Corsonia's former capital of Casterburg, where battle commenced between the two armies. Though Hilduin was an excellent commander, he was outmatched by the significantly larger Borean force, which was of similar quality to his own. Hilduin was forced to retreat, humiliated. Peace was made soon after. With The Kingdoms of Borea, South Borea, and East Corsonia under his control, Liudolf consolidated himself as the king of all Borea. Meanwhile, the Vantian Dominate launched a campaign against the weakened kingdom of Corsony, securing the majority of the country within a year. Hilduin organized a strong defense in the north, however, and the Vantians were unable to make meaningful gains after that. However, the skilled Vantian general Marcus Ignatius broke the Corson defense and laid siege to Varonne. It was then that Hilduin received a message from his old enemy and brother, Liudolf. Liudolf offered to join the war against Vantium, on the condition that Hilduin would swear fealty to the king of Borea. Reluctantly, Hilduin accepted Liudolf's offer. Corsony was now de jure ruled by Liudolf, and the numerous Borean armies marched into the Vantian-occupied country. The Boreans secured a large stretch of territory in the southern border regions, cutting the Vantians off from their homeland. Another large Borean army broke the siege of Varonne, and pushed Ignatius back to the nearby town of Auncy. Realizing that, if he could not break through the Borean blockade, attrition would be the death of him, Ignatius marched back to the border regions to reconnect with Vantium. Marcus Ignatius' army managed to break through, and he now had the ability to receive reinforcements and supplies. However, the Boreans had pursued him through Corsony, and Vantium had now lost control over their occupied territories. Even worse, the majority of the Borean army had arrived in the borderlands. At this point, everything had gone perfectly according to Liudolf's plan. After securing Corsony, he intended to invade Vantium and force them to crown him as Emperor of Kladene. Liudolf's invasion was launched soon after. Vantium was overwhelmed. On the 12th of Lent, year 620 in Aetate Mortalis, Publius Aurelius Marinus, the Dominus of Vantium and supposed Emperor of Kladene, was forced to crown Liudolf as the new emperor. Then, as both a precaution and a great insult to the Vantians, the Vantian Dominate was denied membership in the renewed Empire of Kladene. The Vantians had exploited the empire before, and Liudolf believed they would find a way to do it again. Finally, Liudolf implemented an electoral system for the emperorship. He couldn't afford to do otherwise; his vast empire was too unstable to accept a fully hereditary monarchy. Trouble in the North In 800 AM, the northern pagans in the area known as Felden (particularly the tribe known as the Aggers) had become increasingly daring in raids into the south. Emperor Johannes III ordered the pacification of Felden, and thus an invasion took place. Though the locals fought bravely and with determination, they could not match the discipline, equipment, or numbers of the Imperial forces. Felden was overtaken, and the Duchy of Felden was created in the occupied region. The emperor was optimistic about having access to the North Sea, as it would give the empire new trading opportunities. Unfortunately, this only caused the Imperials to be met with the ferocious Vikings that ruled the North Sea. Demographics Population The empire has approximately eleven million inhabitants, with the majority being in the southern, central, and western regions. It is often difficult to determine where one culture ends and another similar one begins, so the cultural divisions of the empire are based on language. Most denizens of the empire are native speakers of either the High Borean or Low Borean languages. The next two most widely-spoken languages are Strandic and Gostnish, respectively. Near the eastern border, in Gostmark and Ostmark, there is a significant population of both Winadians and the Gosti- the original, Valic inhabitants of Gostland from before the area was conquered by Boreans. Language The primary official language of the empire and the common tongue of many of its territories is a language known as High Borean. It is a member of the Boric language family, which includes West Boric languages like Osternic, as well as the Nordic languages. Religion The official religion of the empire is Amadean Veritism. The church is named for Amadeus, who wrote their holy text, the Veritas. The cross, aside from being a Veritist symbol, also shares a meaning in Borean culture in particular, where it also represents the sprawling empire and the unity of its people. Race The vast majority of the empire's citizens are human, though elves and particularly dwarfs exist as a minority within imperial territory.